The washing media used for washing comprises the following: 1. water; 2. organic solvent, which is applicable to removing hydrophobic stains; 3. air, such as liquid CO2; 4. plastic particles, for example, the Chinese patent application CN 101466482A disclosed a new washing method on Jun. 24, 2009, in which nylon particles are taken as the washing medium, and the stains on the clothes is absorbed by means of the polar groups on the surface of nylon, such as —OH, thus achieving the purpose of removing stains.
However, the application of the above-mentioned washing media also has the following deficiencies: 1. if water is used as a washing medium, there will be very large water consumption; 2. if an organic solvent is used, the organic solvent is highly toxic, and distillation has a low security coefficient in the recycling of the organic solvent; 3. if air is used as a washing medium, a good air tightness is required in the system, a high pressure is required in liquefying gas, and the liquidation has a low security coefficient, and complicated process; 4. the application of plastic particle as a washing medium is the result of the latest research. Compared with water as washing medium, the hydrophobic stains is more easily removed by the method using the plastic particle as washing medium ; compared with the organic solvent and the liquid air as washing medium, the method is more environmental friendly and easier to operate. However, the nylon particle has a limited ability to absorb and remove stains, and it can obviously dye the clothes so that the stains cannot be thoroughly removed.